The Fourth Wall
by Retronym
Summary: Out in a tranquil forest, a glowing wall resides. There is something eerie about it; no lifeforms in the woods seem to want to come near it. Well, except for one. (little short story of mine)


**Hello. This is just a silly little story that I wrote out of boredom. My first one, actually. So yeah. Enjoy! Or don't, if you don't feel like it. Your choice.**

The trees in the forest whispered and dipped in the breeze. Underneath them was a glade of grass, in which stood a wall. It was a very nondescript white wall, and would have seemed absolutely nothing special if it weren't glowing faintly with a pulsating purple light. While birds chirped and sang in all other parts of the forest, no birds seemed to come within a fifty-foot radius of this wall, as though subconsciously repelled from it. In fact, hardly any living things seemed to go near it at all.

Well, except _one_ living thing.

From the brush emerged a creature which would pass as entirely human if it weren't for the wings sprouting from his back. He wore a Greek-style tunic and wielded two golden and blue swords. He seemed surprised and fascinated with the presence of the wall in the middle of the woods.

"Whoa!" he said, walking around the wall. "What's this?" He vaguely remembered some superior or other telling him not to go near some wall or other, and wondered if this was the wall they had droned about. This, of course, made him even more curious, rather than cautious. He shuffled over to the wall, observing the faint purple glow about it, and tentatively poked it with a finger. Instead of behaving like a normal wall should, it sent ripples across its surface as though he had poked the surface of a pond. The angel leapt back, shocked but intrigued. He went to poke it with possibly more force when rustling sounded in the bushes. He spun around to see a green dinosaur-type creature burst from the bushes surrounding the clearing.

The dinosaur was panting, as though he had run the whole way there. He saw the angel standing very close to the wall and straightened up. "Pit-don't-touch-that-"he gasped, still out of breath.

The boy named Pit cocked his head. "Why not? It's actually really cool. Say, Yoshi, why'd you follow me?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you something, but then I realized you were heading straight for the Fourth Wall and-"

"Oh!" said Pit. "So that's what this is, huh?" He smiled mischievously. "The Wall and I are quite well acquainted. Never actually seen it, truth be told, but-"

"What do you mean?" interrupted Yoshi, looking confused.

"Well," said Pit cheerfully, "I am known for my little regard for the good old Fourth Wall…isn't that right, narrator? Who's narrating right now? Retronym? Hi!"

Dangit, Pit! Shut up! Can't a person narrate a story in peace? Anyway, I am now narrating the fact that glowing purple cracks appeared in the Fourth Wall.

Yoshi gasped, then scowled. "Okay, now that you point it out, this narrating is getting really annoying. And would you cut it out?"

The Narrator does not stop. Yoshi sighs, scowls, and sighs again. "I'm probably not really helping matters. The cracks are getting bigger. Oh-!"

The two yell in surprise as the wall explodes in a bright flash of purple light, consuming everything-

And now, with a huge flash of light, they're in my room. Great. Oh look, there are some other confused-looking characters. Nice work, Stupid Cupid. Hey, get out of here

Wheee I'm on Retro's computer! :D Hellooooooo! :)))))))

A brief scuffle has just occurred. I got my computer back from Pit. I might as well narrate what's happening, because some of the other characters in my room are now conversing.

"Where are we?" said Mario, blinking in confusion.

"You're in the real world," I told them. "Not sure how we're going to get you back; my mom will pitch a fit if she finds you guys all standing around in my room…"

"'Real world?' said Link. "How did we get here?"

"Sorry, my bad," said Pit.

"Go figure," muttered Fox, who stood by my desk.

Dt 5oi6gtyedfcyuvgu8ti8g569-8-u-hryijerojit

That was my head hitting the keyboard when Master Hand showed up. He came to get everyone and took them back to their world. He can do cool stuff like that when he wants. Anyway…

"Well that was exciting," said Yoshi. Everyone stood in the woods nearby the Smash Bros residence where Master Hand had dropped them off.

"You are never messing with the Fourth Wall again," said Mario to Pit.

"I wouldn't count on it," replied Pit, eyes shining mischievously.

"I'd better be able to," muttered Link threateningly.

"We'd better get back before Bowser decides to launch an attack or something…" said Yoshi.

This comment pulled Fox and Mario into a conversation about security. "Why don't you have, like, heightened security against Bowser after the umpteenth time of him attacking Peach?" Fox questioned Mario. Mario opened his mouth to say something.

"Because that wouldn't be very convenient for Nintendo," interrupted Pit jovially.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.


End file.
